1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for manufacturing a part having a fluid circuit, and to a part obtained by the process.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
More particularly, the invention aims to solve the problems encountered when producing a channel for transferring fluids (liquid or gas) through the wall of a part, that is to say for transferring fluid from the inner cavity of the part to its outer surface (and vice versa). This invention is preferentially applicable in molds intended for the field of plastics processing (polystyrene injection molding, thermoforming), the foundry-work field (sandcasting), the mechanical field (tooling manufacture), the hydraulics field (manufacture of filters), and the glass-making field, this list not being exhaustive.